


You Know Nothing (Jon Snow and Ygritte Tickle Fics)

by Valar_Moghulis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Tickles, Tickling, lee!Jon, lee!Jon Snow, ler!Ygritte, tickle, ticklish, ticklish!Jon, ticklish!Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valar_Moghulis/pseuds/Valar_Moghulis
Summary: Just a collection of my tickle fics between Jon and Ygritte.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	You Know Nothing (Jon Snow and Ygritte Tickle Fics)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A TICKLE FIC! Don’t like, don’t read!

Jon definitely hadn’t planned for this to happen.

Both of them were naked in that cave. Ygritte was curled up next to him, stroking his hair. She moved her hand down to stroke his cheek and pulled him in for yet another kiss. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her neck.

“Desperate for more?” Ygritte asked with a smirk, burying her head in his chest. Her nails trailed down Jon’s side. Jon flinched sharply and giggled, grabbing her hand and pulling it around his waist. He kissed her again, hoping she wouldn’t pick up on his... sensitivity.

But Ygritte was no fool. She kissed him back and moved both her hands to squeeze Jon’s sides in a rapid pattern. Jon yelped in surprise and burst into laughter.

“Nohohoho! Ygrihihihihitte! Stahahahap!” Jon begged. Though if he was being honest, he couldn’t say he hated the tickling. He squirmed and pushed at her hands nevertheless.

Ygritte giggled herself and dug into Jon’s stomach. “Are you ticklish, Jon Snow?” she teased. Her fingers were deadly accurate, sending the poor man into hysterics.

When she finally got to his ribs, Jon let out a loud shriek. His entire body thrashed around as he tried to escape the unbearable sensations. “EHEHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Ygritte grinned, blowing a raspberry on Jon’s stomach as she continued to tickle his ribs mercilessly. “I can’t understand you. Speak up.”

After the fourth raspberry, Jon’s laughter finally went silent. Tears of mirth started to form in his eyes as he tapped the ground. Somehow, he eventually managed to get the message through his laughter. “Ihihihi yieheheheld!”

Ygritte stopped after just another second. She pulled him into her arms. “You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she whispered, kissing him passionately.

Though he was too tired to respond with words, Jon kissed her back with just as much fire.

And they never wanted to leave.


End file.
